As Val
The Avtomat Special'nyj "Val" is a 9x39mm subsonic rifle developed in the Soviet Union by the Central Institute for Precision Machine Building. The Val was made specifically for Spetsnaz units to provide them with a silenced, sub-sonic automatic weapon that was capable of piercing military-grade body armor. Gameplay-wise, all AS variants come in with an integral silencer and thus, cannot mount muzzle brakes or flash hiders. As Val Customization The standard variant comes in with a medium barrel, a standard 20-round magazine and a collapsible stock. The weapon can be fitted with a grip, a sight mount, it's magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and mount an IR laser sight. Tactics The As Val and its smaller counterpart, the As Val C can be used as a quiet flanker and silent defender weapon. It's preferred by operators for its low pricepoint, high rate of fire, and its flinch. The As Val displays many qualities that the SMG's display in terms of flinching opponents to a point where accurate retaliation can be very difficult. This aspect makes the As Val family a fearsome contender in close and medium range engagements where the quick dispatch of an enemy can mean the difference between living or surviving. The clip size is very low even when extended and as such prolonged combat should be generally avoided. The best use of the As Val and the As Val C is to play much like a SMG-recon. Close up and aggressive where the high RoF and decent damage will wreak havoc on players. The built in suppressor is a bonus, and attaching a grip will increase handling giving an extra edge in close range engagements. It is one of the recommended purchases for F2P players, as it has consistently high prefomance in a large number of situations for a incredibly accessible price. AS VAL C Customization The C variant comes in with a short barrel, a standard 20-round magazine, a built-in grip, and a capped stock. The weapon can be fitted a sight mount, it's magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and mount an IR laser sight. Tactics This is the Assault class' psuedo-SMG. The Val C plays very much like the VS Val, at the cost of medium-long range capacity. Its higher firerate makes for astoundingly quick kills, but it also causes the weapon's short clip to become even more of an issue. For those willing to make that trade, this is a fiercely deadly weapon at the cost of versatility. Since it fires so quickly (sharing one of the fastest RoF's in the game) it has incredibly consistant hipfire damage and can usually kill foes before their drawtime is even finished. However, this weapon has very little control which is only magnified by the firerate, forcing this weapon to play almost exclusively at close or medium range. High risk, High reward, but always quiet, it's highly recommended to those familiar with the Recon class. VSS The Vintovka Snayperskaya Spetsialnaya is the sniper variant of the AS Val series (Although in real life, the two are entirely different weapons.), sporting the a long version of the muffled barrel used by full-sized VALs. Customization By default, the weapon comes in with a fixed stock, a long barrel, a 20 round magazine, and a x4 PSO-1 scope. The optics can be changed to suit the player's needs, the magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and fitted with an IR laser sight. Tactics Contrary to what the 4x scope may imply, the VSS is best utilized at medium to short ranges. Always use 3 round bursts to take down enemies hiding behind cover or at a distance. It is recommended to buy and equip the extended mag, or else you will find yourself reloading while an enemy is flanking you. Due to the high fire rate and high damage capacity at close range, it is suggested to use a 1x, 1.5x, or 3.5x scope instead of the default 4x. However, if you choose to use the default scope, be sure to take your time to aim. Hide behind cover and wait for the enemy to pop out. It may be benefitial to use semi-auto as your primary firing mode as to maintain your accuracy. For those who want to play a bit more offensively, using the iron sights decreases the draw time making it play more similarly to the As VAL and useful in more situations. At close range, the VSS is best used as an ambush weapon. If you find a group of enemies coming towards you, hide behind cover. Once they pass, take them out quickly and quietly. The hip fire on the VSS is extremely accurate at point blank range, so don't scope in. If you find yourself pinned down by a sniper, stay in cover. Wait for squadmates to come to your aid, because the VSS does on average 16 damage per shot instead of the normal 28. This makes killing snipers extremely hard. If all else fails and no squadmates help you, dash from cover to cover, zig-zagging in the open. Try to get close enough to either shoot the sniper or to toss a grenade into his hideout. VSS Antique Edition The Vintovka Snayperskaya Spetsialnaya is the sniper variant of the AS Val series, sporting the a long version of the muffled barrel used by full-sized Vals. This patictular VSS has been given a golden disign. Customization By default, the weapon comes in with a fixed stock, a long barrel, a 20 round magazine, and a x4 PSO-1 scope. The optics can be changed to suit the player's needs, the magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and fitted with an IR laser sight. Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Trivia *The magazines used with the AS VAL are inaccurately depicted in the series. Each magazine in-game actually holds 10 rounds less than they're depicted to contain in game (20 only hold 10 rounds IRL and 30 only holds 20 rounds IRL). Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons Category:AsVal